Feeling This
by Galaxydefendersstayforever
Summary: Danny & Dougie have hidden feelings for each other...until one day Danny decides to do something about it. Pones, Tiovanna, Hizzy? Harry&Izzy


Disclaimer: I don't own Just my Luck nor McFly...If I owned them I wouldn't be writing right now ;)

Warnings: verbal violence in future chapters, Slash, Pones! DougiexDanny

A/N: Oh hey guys! this is my first fanfiction, so I'm kinda nervous. I just came up with this idea last wednesday at 6.30 in the morning while i was in the shower, so I rushed back to my writing notebook as soon as I finished and started writing. If something is not written properly(bad spelling or something), please, please, PLEASE let me know & I'll correct it.

If you like it, please feel free to leave me a Review! I'd really appreciate it.

-Hey Dougie, get your ass over here, it's movie night! Yelled Tom.

- I'll be there in a second! Said Dougie as he turned off the shower.

_'Movie Night' was a routine they'd picked up since the start. Every Wednesday, they'd reunite in their living room, just the four of them, turning off their phones, saying goodbye to their girlfriends for a while, and just have some time for themselves. As a band, as best friends, as a family._

_Tom was about to get engaged with his long-time girlfriend, Giovanna. They had been dating since High School, near 7 years ago, but he wanted to wait after their new cd came out to pop the question._

_Harry had been dating Izzy for a few months now, but they had known each other for a long time._

_As for Danny and Dougie… well, Danny was gay. Everybody knew, even the press and the fans. Sure they were disappointed at first, but then they accepted it and fully supported him. And Dougie was bisexual, even though he hadn't been attracted to a girl since…well, since he met Danny. Sure, he had hooked up with some girls, and some boys too, since they were invited to a lot of events, specially parties. And he had seen Danny hook up with a lot of boys, too. And this made him really jealous._

-You're here, finally! Harry exclaimed. He was sitting beside Tom, who was next to Danny. Dougie placed himself in the only place available, next to his secret love.

-What are we watching tonight? _Danny asked, sitting comfortably next to his best friend. Truth be told, he thought Dougie was gorgeous. In fact, he had been in love with him for the past 3 years, and he couldn't take it anymore. To be so close to him, but yet so far away… he wanted them to be more than best friends. He wanted to be his lover, the one he'd see every morning when he woke up._

- Back to the future – _Simply answered Tom_

-Dude, are we watching that movie AGAIN? Seriously? Said Harry. _He was getting a bit tired of that movie, and he wanted to pick a movie himself_. - Why don't we watch Pearl Harbor?

_Everyone agreed. Dougie grabbed a box full of tissues from the table in front of him, he knew he was going to cry. In the middle of the movie, Dougie looked around him, just to find his bandmates crying. They both were covered by a blanket, so neither Tom nor harry saw Danny intertwine with Dougie's. Dougie blushed and thanked the room was dark. Then, Danny started caressing Dougie's hand with his thumb, in circular motion. Dougie put his head on Danny's chest, and the older man wrapped his free arm around him. They stayed like this until the movie finished, and Danny realized Dougie had fallen asleep. He said goodbye to Tom and Harry as he wiped some tears from his own face, and carried Dougie into his room. After placing him into his bed, he kissed his forehead, whispered __'Goodnight gorgeous'__, and walked away_.

_When Danny got into his room, he started thinking, repeating in his head what had happened in the living room. He had been so close to Dougie, in a new level. He knew he had a chance. He decided to play a little 'game' with Dougie. He was going to push Dougie to the limit. He wanted to find out if Dougie was attracted to him, if he felt the same way. And if he didn't felt the same way, he was going to seduce him. That was for sure._

The next day, he heard the sound of Dougie's alarm, 'What's my age again' blasting through his iPhone speakers. He smiled. This boy couldn't live without Blink-182. He heard Dougie's footsteps find their way to the kitchen, and he decided to start teasing Dougie. He went downstairs in nothing but his boxers.

- Good morning mate, how did you sleep? He saw Dougie's astonished face as he turned around. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering all over Danny's body. He checked him out for a few minutes, blushed slightly and looked right into Danny's blue eyes again.

- I…fine, do you want some pancakes? said turning around quickly, he didn't want to have another look to Danny's perfect body, because he was feeling an urge to kiss him right now and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

- Yeah thanks, I'm starving. Danny said as Tom and Harry entered the kitchen

- Morning! Danny, why is it that you always are in your underwear? You sick pervert! Tom dramatized as he grabbed some pancakes.

- Well I'm trying to make harry change his mind about Izzy, I think we'd be such a lovely couple

- Err no mate, thanks but you're just not my type. Besides, I'm Dougie's boyfriend. They all laughed.

- Anyways Tom, why are you so dressed up?

- Well, I'm going out with Gi today, we're going to some fancy restaurant with her parents so I'm dressed for the occasion.

- Oh that reminds me I have to meet Izzy in like…30 minutes. Shit I've got to run, see you later guys.

When Tom & Harry left, the other two decided to go to the cinema. They went upstairs and changed into some comfortable clothes. Dougie wore his baggy jeans with a simple white t-shirt and black vans, while Danny chose some skinny jeans and a plaid blue shirt, along with matching blue Chuck Taylors.

They got into Danny's car and drove to the movies, talking and singing on their way there. When they walked out of the car, Danny took Dougie's hand and entered the cinema, Dougie's stomach tied in a was Danny doing? Didn't he know that he was driving Dougie crazy? That everytime he touched him, Dougie wanted to kiss him?


End file.
